Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara was the captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 of Soul Society. He now runs the Urahara Shop in Karakura Town, which sells convenient and Shinigami-related items.Retrieved from Bleach Wiki. = Powers & Abilities = Base Stats Reigai-Urahara Urahara almost always begins his battles in a spiritual-energy suppressing Gigai, allowing him to absorb as much damage as possible before emerging from the Gigai at full energy. Although this form is weaker, it allows Urahara to essentially have "two lives," and wears out the opponent much quicker than if he started the battle at full strength in the first place. Normal Form Advanced Techniques Captain's Power - Innate *PASSIVE: Those without control of energy cannot see Urahara unless he targets them for an attack. Additionally, if the combined base HP, defense, and special defense of an opponent is 209 or lower, all of their stats are halved. Spiritual Insignia - Innate *PASSIVE: Urahara increases his special attack by 1.5% every time he casts a Kidō spell and 8% every time he uses an ability from his Zanpakutō and lands the attack. Shunpo - 2 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Urahara moves to a target location in a far area. If the targeted location contains an enemy, he deals 80 base damage to the target and knocks them backwards and downwards. Release Zanpakutō - 65 second cooldown *ACTIVE: After chanting the release command of Awaken, Urahara's Zanpakutō gains power and ascends to Shikai form. During the ascension, enemies around him suffer 200 true damage per second. Shikai Spiritual Pressure - Innate *PASSIVE: In this form, Urahara gains +90% attack, attack speed, and special attack. Nake, Benihime / - 4.5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Urahara fires a destructive crimson beam from his Zanpakutō, dealing 120 base damage. *SECONDARY ACTIVE: Urahara can also use this technique to form a crimson shield around himself, called Chikasumi no Tate. This shield has the power to stop attacks that have 150 base power or more, and negates the secondary effects of such techniques. Kamisori, Benihime - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Urahara fires a crimson wave of energy, controlling its trajectory until it hits its target. Against an opponent, it deals 130 base damage. Used on an ally, it shocks them and removes all crowd control effects. Kirisaki, Benihime - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Urahara releases a multitude of explosive energy bullets that raid the battlefield, dealing 35 true damage with each hit. Tsuppane, Benihime - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Urahara, using his superior reflexes, draws a circular shape in the path of an attack, completely cancelling it. If it is a melee attack, the opponent who used it takes 75% of the damage they would have dealt as recoil damage. If it is a ranged or special attack, Urahara heals by 75% of the damage that the attack would have dealt. Shibari, Benihime - 60 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Urahara slashes with his sword and summons a binding net that launches at up to 3 targets, snaring them. Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi *ACTIVE: This can only be used after Shibari, Benihime. Urahara stabs the end of the net with his Zanpakutō, summoning flaming orbs alongside the net's edge that travel until the snared enemies are hit. Other enemies who step onto the net will be dealt 10% of their health as true damage and will be inflicted with Grievous Wound, cutting their healing and regeneration effects by 50% for 15 seconds. When the snared enemies are hit, the net will go up in a huge explosion, dealing 300 base damage to the snared enemies and inflicting a third-degree burn on them. Bankai Urahara has not shown his Bankai yet, although it has occasionally been referenced to. During his first fight alongside Shunsui Kyōraku against Starman and Talia Wright, Kyōraku suggested Urahara release his Bankai to finish off the two opponents. Urahara refused to, and said that it would be "not nice" to waste his Bankai against such weak opponents. Kidō All Kidō spells have an optional incantation time. The longer Urahara chants his incantation, the more damage or effect the spell will do. Hadō Hadō #1 - Shō - 3 second cooldown, 0-2 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara points his fingers at the target and knocks them back 10 / 30 / 45 feet. Hadō #91 - Senjū Kōten Taihō - 400 second cooldown, 0 / 10 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons ten pink energy points and fires them all, simultaneously, at a single target, causing a devastating explosion. Each point collision deals 20 / 35 base damage, and the explosion itself does 200 / 350 damage to the target. Enemies in the range of the explosion suffer 40 / 75 % of that damage. All enemies caught will suffer 60% reduced damage for 60 seconds. Hadō #4 - Byakurai - 6 second cooldown, 0-2 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara raises his index finger and summons a small, thin bolt of lightning, dealing 60 / 95 / 110 base damage to enemies in its path and decreasing in power by 10% for each subsequent enemy hit, down to a minimum of 60%. Hadō #63 - Raikōhō - 26 second cooldown, 0-5 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons a yellow spiritual energy orb above an enemy with 100 / 200 / 260 / 320 / 380 / 440 health for 7 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 seconds. It can be destroyed, negating the technique and dealing recoil damage to Urahara equal to 10% of the damage it would have dealt. After the duration ends, the thundercloud lets loose a clap of lightning, ignoring all special resistance and dealing 100 / 130 / 145 / 160 / 175 / 190 base damage to the target. Hadō #88 - Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō - 100 second cooldown, 0 / 5 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara fires a gigantic beam of electricity which causes an enormous explosion at the targeted area. The initial blast deals 120 / 275 base damage, and the explosion deals 190 / 450 base damage. Both stun the opponent for 3 / 7 seconds. Hadō #31 - Shakkahō - 14 second cooldown, 0-3 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara opens his palm and fires a red-hot pillar of spiritual energy in a concentrated area, dealing 90 / 120 / 140 / 160 base damage to enemies in its path and inflicting Grievous Wound on them, cutting their healing and regeneration by 50% for 5 seconds. It has a 10% chance of giving an enemy a 2nd-degree burn. Hadō #32 - Ōkasen - 15.5 second cooldown, 0-3 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara opens his palm and fires a yellow arc of spiritual energy in a concentrated area, dealing 100 / 130 / 155 / 180 base damage to enemies in a wide range. Hadō #33 - Sōkatsui - 17 second cooldown, 0-3 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara opens his palm and fires a blue-hot pillar of spiritual energy in a wide area, dealing 85 / 120 / 145 / 170 base damage to enemies in its path and inflicting Grievous Wound on them, cutting their healing and regeneration by 50% for 5 seconds. It has a 10% chance of giving an enemy a 3rd-degree burn. Hadō #54 - Haien - 22 second cooldown, 0-1 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara releases a purple blast of varying power from his hand which incinerates inanimate objects completely. It can also be used to attack an enemy, dealing 30-90 / 60-120 base damage to a single target. It has a 70% chance of giving an enemy a 1st-degree burn, 10% chance of giving a 2nd-degree burn, and a 3% chance of giving a 3rd-degree burn. Hadō #73 - Sōren Sōkatsui - 34 second cooldown, 0-4 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara opens his palm and fires two twin pillars of burning spiritual energy in a wide area. Each independently travels and deals 105 / 150 / 175 / 200 base damage to enemies caught and has a 50% chance to give them a 3rd-degree burn. Hadō #90 - Kurohitsugi - 120 second cooldown, 0 / 4.5 / 9 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons a pitch-black coffin around the targeted opponent, suppressing them, then summons black protrusions that stab the targeted enemy, dealing 200 / 300 / 600 base damage, and slowing the enemy by 45 / 70 / 90 % for 10 / 20 / 35 seconds after the duration ends. Bakudō Bakudō #1 - Sai - 6 second cooldown, 0-1 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara points his fingers at a single target and suppresses them for 1.5 / 3 seconds. Bakudō #9 - Geki - 24 second cooldown, 0-3 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara draws a symbol in the air, targeting one enemy and paralyzing them. Urahara's attacks deal an extra 8 / 22 / 29 / 36 % damage to the paralyzed enemy. Bakudō #37 - Tsuriboshi - 30 second cooldown, 0-3 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara creates a blue cushion slightly above the targeted area. All fall damage that allies would have took in that area is absorbed, and they regain 10 / 25 / 40 / 65 % of their maximum energy. Bakudō #39 - Enkōsen - 42 second cooldown, 0-3 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara creates an elliptical shield directly in front of him that has the power to block any Kidō spell under Level 24 / 39 / 49 / 59 and absorb any ranged or special techniques below 60 / 135 base power for 3 / 7 seconds. Bakudō #58 - Kakushitsuijaku - 60 second cooldown, 3 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara homes in onto the coordinates of any object that emits spiritual energy, and gains vision of it permanently. Bakudō #61 - Rikujōkōrō - 120 second cooldown, 0-5 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara points his fingers and generates a spark of yellow energy, summoning six pillars of light which slam into an enemy, snaring them. The snare is removed after 20 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 seconds, or after 200 / 350 / 400 / 450 / 500 / 550 total base damage is done, or attempted to be done, to the enemy. Bakudō #75 - Gochūtekkan - 95 second cooldown, 0 / 5 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara claps his palms together and summons five pillars which slam into an opponent, deal 5 / 15 damage each, and pins the opponent to the ground for 8 / 15 seconds. Bakudō #81 - Dankū - 140 second cooldown, 0 / 5 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons an airtight, rectangular barrier that has the power to block any Kidō spell under Level 89 and absorb any ranged or special techniques below 150 / 350 base power for 5 / 10 seconds. Bakudō #4 - Hainawa - 10 second cooldown, 0-1 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons two crawling strands of energy which bind around a targeted enemy and snares them for 2 / 5 seconds. Bakudō #63 - Sajō Sabaku - 80 second cooldown, 0-5 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons a long, crawling strand of energy which binds around a targeted enemy and snares them for 3 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 seconds. Bakudō #79 - Kuyō Shibari - 120 second cooldown, 0 / 5 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons forth nine black holes; eight surround the enemy and one manifests in the middle of them, dealing 50 / 110 base damage and snaring them. One black hole detonates every 5 seconds, dealing an additional 200 / 450 true damage and reducing the target's armor and special resistance by 30%, until all seven black holes are detonated, in which the opponent will be freed but will keep the debuffs to their defenses for the rest of the cooldown. Bakudō #99-1 - Kin - 500 second cooldown, 7 second incantation *ACTIVE: Urahara summons two spiritual ropes in an X-shape and pulls down the target to the ground, negating their passives, draining 1.5% of their health every second, and healing himself by 40% of the drained health (allies gain a quarter of that amount, or 10%) until they can break out. The rope can withstand moves of up to 500 base power. Bakudō #99-2 - Bankin - 7 second incantation, can only be activated after Kin *ACTIVE: Urahara creates a white fabric, wrapping the snared target from head to toe with it. The fabric is indestructible. He then summons seven metal bolts to pierce the wrapped enemy, dealing 20 base damage each, then summons a huge metal cube to smash the enemy, releasing them from both snares and dealing a final 460 base damage + half of the opponent's base defense as true damage. Playing Style Playing With Urahara *Use bursts: Urahara cumulatively gains special attack permanently just for doing a couple of Kidō spells. *You might want to play defensively first, using Bakudōs like #39 (Enkōsen) and #81 (Dankū) to protect yourself while simultaneously boosting your special attack with your innate. *Release as soon as possible. Using Benihime's skills results in an even greater boost to special attack, but make sure to hit them. Playing Allied With Urahara *Give him support; heal him and yourself constantly. *Direct opponent focuses to yourself or another teammate who isn't a carry. Playing Against Urahara *As with all carries, focus and burst him down. Urahara is not as squishy as other carries (Ashe, Dave Strider, etc.) but is still defensively weaker than most other fighters. *Dodge Urahara's Benihime techniques to stop Urahara from gaining constant +8% boosts from his Zanpakutō. = References = Category:Shinigami Category:Allies Category:Male Category:AP carries Category:Bleach